Commander Mozar
Mozar also known as Commander Mozar is a member of the Triceraton race and was a leading soldier and senior officer of the Republic/Empire armed forces and usually an enemy of the Turtles. History Mozar was developed considerably in the 2003 animated series. In this version, Mozar is shown to be the dedicated right hand man of the Triceraton Prime Leader Zanramon and Supreme military Commander in chief of the Triceraton Republic armed forces subordinate only to Zanramon itself. Mozar is the counterpart of General Blanque when it comes to military matters. He is portrayed as a hardened veteran, and differs physically both from the standard Triceratons and his appearance in the Mirage Comics by having an eyepatch over his left eye, and a mechanical prosthetic left arm from the elbow down. After the existence of the Fugitoid was leaked by a traitor in the ranks of the Federation to the Triceratons, Mozar was entrusted with the command of the seizure of the Fugitoid. He led the mission into territory controlled by the Federation of D'Hoonib, seeking to capture Professor Honeycutt. He succeeded, thanks to help from Blanque's private aid. However, he also captured the Turtles in the bargain. The Fugitoid escaped thanks to the intervention of the Turtles, who had befriended Professor Honeycutt by various circumstances. The Triceratons however managed, to track the energy of the Utrom transmat when the Turtles and Honeycutt were transported back toEarth; then the Earth was attacked and occupied by the Triceratons who immediately went on a search for Honeycutt and had an unpleasant opponent in the Turtles. In his frustration over the ongoing failure of their search Zanramon began to abuse and blame Mozar for the failures which slowly aroused Mozar's wrath. Although ruthless and calculating, Mozar still possessed a strong sense of honor and grew increasingly irritated about Zanramon's selfish and dishonorable conduct. In the third season of the 2003 series, during the massive Triceraton invasion of Earth, Mozar begins to resent Zanramon's tyranny and bloodlust. This became fully apparent when Honeycutt managed to paralyze the entire Federation fleet, which had followed the Triceratons with a potent virus: as Zanramon insisted he finally destroy the now helpless enemy, Mozar refused to obey him, since he regarded such a cowardly act as not honourable and is visibily disturbed when he is ordered to leave a squadron of their troops to fend for themselves in order to save the Triceraton Homeworld from Honeycutt's virus. When the rebel leader Traximus arrives to depose Zanramon, Mozar holds no objection and gladly orders his troops to stand down as his leader is overthrown. In the end, he joined Traximus' rebellion to overthrow Zanramon and surrendered the army to his command, ending the Triceraton era of dictatorship. He remains a right hand to Traximus after Zanramon's fall from power. Episodes * Turtles in Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid" * "Turtles in Space - Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons" * "Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars" * "Space Invaders, Part III" * "Worlds Collide, Part I" * "Worlds Collide, Part II" * "Worlds Collide, Part III" Category:TMNT Universe Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Veterans Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Commander Category:Triceraton Category:Military Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Male Category:C Class Category:Original Incarnation Category:Warrior